A Mercenary who loves V-Bucks
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: The Merc with a Mouth of Marvel is in the Fortnite Island with only one goal: get the V-Bucks to get what he wants in life. New Cover Image created on April 30, 2020 made by me.


On the Fortnite Island a battle was taking place between 2 groups of agents who were called Ghost and Shadow to determine who were the best team of agents on the Island. The agency was the leader of that place, Midas, who was with Lynx, Peely, Brutus, Journey, Bushranger, Meowscles, TNTina and Skye. The team of agents were preparing to deal with the plan to combat the enemy team ...

_However, this fanfic will not focus on them._

In the depths of the agency was a secret room, specifically a bathroom, where you could tell that everything was messy, such as toilet paper lying on the floor, socks and underpants on either side, a computer in the sink, some graffiti of a few hearts and the logo of the Avengers. You guys thought that what the fanfics read should already know who it is, even on the cover of the fanfic it tells itself, Deadpool.

Deadpool: "Uff, with this I am already having more clothes to wash" –he said as he put a few clothes in the washing machine.

The Merc with a Mouth had arrived from the Island after finishing a few players and winning as a prize a box of V-Bucks and so he would buy a few Cosmetic Items.

Deadpool: "Okay, now I'll see on my computer and find out what's new on the island" –he said as he went to his computer.

After entering his computer and entering the password, Deadpool was checking some accessories and what he was seeing left him speechless, although he was wearing his mask.

Deadpool: "I can't believe it, a Banana Briefcase, I need it right away" –he said as he hurried out of the bathroom.

After leaving a secret hiding place, Deadpool left the agency and took a yacht to go outside the Island and go to the store to buy his Banana Briefcase.

Deadpool: "La-la-la-la-la-la, today is the best day of my life and nothing can go wrong for me" –he said as he lifted his V-Bucks bag.

However, someone took the V-Bucks bag and Deadpool noticed that it was Nite Nite. The Merc with a Mouth stared at the man dressed as a clown who was making an emote of Take The L.

Nite Nite: "HAHAHAHAHAHA, Thank you very much for the V-Bucks, I've been waiting for this for a good time" –he said.

Deadpool: "Hey, give me this back! I won it _legally_"

Nite Nite: "I'm sorry, red man, but I'll borrow it" –he said as he ran as fast as possible.

Deadpool: "You'll see, I'm going to accuse you with Batman!" –He said while shouting.

Deadpool grabbed his forehead while thinking about something.

Deadpool: "POLICE! POLICE!" –he shout as he turn crazy.

At that moment, Chief Hopper (who belonged to the Stranger Things series) suddenly appeared and Deadpool went to him and took him from his shoulders.

Deadpool: "Police, police, I need your help. A crazy clown just took my bag of V-Bucks"

Chief Hopper: "Look, I'd love to help you, but I'm looking for the Demogorgon"

Deadpool: "You mean the monster that its head looks like a flower that is actually a mouth with teeth"

Chief Hopper: "Well, yes"

Deadpool: "Ah, it's behind you" –he said as he pointed back at Chief Hopper.

From there, Chief Hopper watched the Demogorgon who let out a loud scream, but Deadpool shot him and that made Chief Hopper roll his eyes.

Deadpool: "Thank you very much for your help, but I think I know how to recover my V-Bucks" –he said as he ran.

The Merc with a Mouth ran everywhere to find Nite Nite, but without any achievement. He had gone to Holly Hedges, Craggy Cliffs, Steamy Stacks, Dirty Docks and among other places, but nothing.

Deadpool: "Fuck, it's impossible that I couldn't find the Joker" –he told himself while sitting on a rock.

At that moment, Deadpool realized that Nite Nite was sailing on a yacht along with a huge V-Bucks box, so the Merc with a Mouth narrowed his eyes.

Deadpool: "With what you were there, son of a bitch" – he said in a silent tone.

The Merc with a Mouth stood and thought of something to capture Nite Nite and take the V-Bucks box.

Deadpool: "Come on Wade, you have to think of an excellent idea to take that clown to the circus where he came from" –he said to himself as he thought.

At that moment, he observed a Battle Bus in the sky and an idea came to Merc with a Mouth.

Deadpool: "Uhm, it seems that my _heads_ already have the same idea" –he said as he looked away.

The Merc with a Mouth watched someone who was watching the place and Deadpool looked behind her, especially the waist down until she saw a mallet, she was no less than Harley Quinn (from DC and the movie Birds of Prey).

Deadpool: "I think I'll borrow it" –he said as he took the mallet.

However, Deadpool spanked Harley Quinn who realized it and turned to find out who had been responsible, but she saw no one and left the place. Deadpool was hiding in a tree at the time that Harley Quinn had left the place.

Deadpool: "I already have what I need, now _get in style_"

**...**

Nite Nite was celebrating for his victory of having stolen the box with a lot of V-Bucks and the best thing for him was that Deadpool hadn't captured him or found him.

Nite Nite: "Great, this must be my best day on the Island" –he told himself.

At that time, Nite Nite observed in the sky a Battle Bus, but there was something very particular about the Bus since it was red and the hot air balloon had the design of Deadpool, so Nite Nite already knew that he found him.

Nite Nite: "This is nothing good"

From there, Nite Nite watched Deadpool who had jumped off the Bus.

Deadpool: "**CHIMICHANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!**" –he shout as he had his parachute on.

The Merc with a Mouth grabbed the rope so he could pull it, but the rope broke and that caused Deadpool to look at the reader.

Deadpool: "Think better about using theirs V-Bucks, I could sell you a scammed item as it happened to me. This will be total bullshit"

From there, Deadpool fell on top of the box and that made Nite Nite look at him.

Deadpool: "Ouch, this will leave me a mark" –he said as he rubbed his stomach and looked at Nite Nite –"You"

Nite Nite: "Hehehehehe, wait Deadpool, everything has been a misunderstanding, we must not reach the limit to this, let's forget all this and get along" –he said something nervous.

From there, Deadpool stared at him for half a second until he took Harley Quinn's mallet.

Deadpool: "Too much to negotiate, IT" –he said as he raised the mallet.

**POW!**

Nite Nite flew off the yacht and flew uncontrollably until it crashed into a dinosaur statue made by Rex who was with Cuddle Team Leader, Drift and Brite Bomber.

Rex: "Geez, and where did he come from?" –he ask his friends who shrugged.

Deadpool watched this from a telescope lens and did the Floss dance.

Deadpool: "Oh Yes, Oh Yes, Oh Yes, you did it, Daddy Deadpool, you did it" –he said as he celebrated.

At that moment, the yacht was about to hit a mountain, but Deadpool was still partying.

Deadpool: "Wait a minute, what did it say in the paragraph ...?" –He stopped talking when he look at the mountain –"... Shit"

**KAPOOOW!**

_Hours later …_

Already in The agency, Deadpool had entered his room with some bandages on his body and holding what he always wanted from the beginning, the Banana Briefcase. Was it worth it?

Deadpool: "What if it was worth it? It was worth every fucking second, every fucking second" –he said while holding the Banana Briefcase.

From there he sat on the toilet and began chatting with the X-Men, Spidey and some of the Avengers.

Deadpool: "I think you should invite some friends, of course, if they have finished their business with Thanos" –he said as he sent messages to Squirrel Girl.

**-The end-**


End file.
